It's not a lovestory It's a story about love
by 88XeqtionerAngel88
Summary: Yes I know I still haven't updated on Maka Alban but I will now enjoy this story go on look below, start reading, humans and this is my Christmas gift to you guys because I got writers block and i don't own the plot I got it of a mmv on youtube called "It's not a lovestory. It's a story about love." Please read and review.


**_Yes I know I still haven't updated on Maka Alban but I will now enjoy this story go on look below, start reading, humans and this is my Christmas gift to you guys because I got writers block._**

_Maka's House and her Pov._

_"GET UP MAKA!", yelled Liz Thompson. I fell off the bed._

_"Good morning", said Liz smiling._

_This is my best friend Liz, she knows everything about me. "Ready for school?", she asked. I frowned. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing, just . . . Soul", I said sadly. You see Soul "Eater" Evans has white-silver hair and red eyes and is the most wanted guy at our school, is my big time crush, but sadly he's with Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré, most popular girl in school._

_"Look, I know you like him, but he's with Jacqueline", said Liz softly._

_"I know", I said tearing up. She hugged me._

_"Now let's go to school, ok Maka." I smiled and got ready._

_After a few minutes we arrived at school._

_"OMG! Liz, it's Soul", I said hiding behind her, I pointed to Soul who was with Black Star Fhrey and Kiliki Rung._

_"Keep walking", she said and we did._

_''Hey Liz, Maka!", said Soul waving I started blushing like crazy._

_"Hey, Soul", said Liz waving back._

_"H-hi!", I said blushing._

_"Why did you say hi to them?", said Jacqueline, exaggerating the them. You could tell she was jealous and she was trying to hide it but was failing._

_"Does it bother you Jackie", said Soul smirking._

_"YES!", said Jacqueline even more pissed at the use of her nickname "And don't call me JACKIE!"_

_"Well I like it when you're a bit jealous and I think Jackie's cute", said Soul still smirking. Jacqueline blushed and stomped off._

_"Come on let's go Maka", said Liz._

**_In The Classroom._**

_Liz and I took our seats next to each other, you see there was no seating chart._

_"Look at Soul and Jacqueline fighting", I pointed at the "happy" bickering couple._

_"Don't get your hopes up . . .", said Liz._

_"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LIKE THIS, SOUL!", Jacqueline screamed at Soul._

_"I'm just having a little fun that's all.", he said boredly._

_Our teacher, Ms. Marie, came in. "Okay class, let's all pick partners to do a math project with. I will be back", she said then she walked out the door._

_"Since Jacqueline and Soul are fighting, i'll try to be his partner!", I told Liz smiling._

_"Alright', said Liz giving me a thumbs up._

_We all looked for a partner._

_"Umm, Maka, do you wanna be partners?', asked a cute guy with black hair and golden eyes._

_"Umm . . . I gue-"_

_Soul came up and said "Maka! Partners, you and me, baby"_

_"Oh! Soul! Sure", I said smiling, I turned to the guy "Hey, sorry . . . maybe next time . . . ."_

_"Kid . . . my name's Kid", he said and walked away._

_Soul and I went outside, Kid went with Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, a really nice tall Asian girl, and Liz went with Black Star and Jacqueline went with Kiliki._

_"Umm . . . so . . . how should we do the math-"_

_"I'd rater talk about you.", said Soul and he kissed my cheek and I blushed._

**_With Tsubaki and Kid_**

_"Hey, Kid . . . can I ask you something?", said Tsubaki._

_"Of course, Tsubaki", said Kid._

_"You like Maka right?", she asked him he turned away._

_"Yes. And she doesn't even know my name", he said sadly._

_With Liz and Black Star._

_"So, do you want to make the poster first?", asked Black Star._

_'I wonder how Maka and Soul are doing . . .', Liz thought. "Hmm? Oh! Yeah, let's do it first."_

**_With Jacqueline and Kiliki._**

_"UGGG!", screamed Jacqueline "How could he be partners with HER."_

**_Soul and Maka._**

_"What's wrong, Maka?", he asked._

_"I can't do this, Soul.", I turned away._

_"Why not?", he asked._

_"What about you and Jacqueline?", I asked in disbelief._

_"What about us?", he said._

_"You guys didn't even break up yet, and I can't.", I said with even more disbelief._

_"I'd break up with her for you.", he said smiling._

_'Man he knows all the right things to say.', I thought. We kissed._

**_Kiliki and Jacqueline._**

_"I have to see what they're doing!", screamed Jacqueline._

_"Jacqueline, we have to do our project.", said Kiliki sweatdropping._

_"Please, Kiliki?", said Jacqueline, bringing on the puppy-dog eyes._

_"Ugg, alright.", he said giving up._

_They went to where Soul and Maka were kissing. Jacqueline's reaction O_o :(_

_"SOUL! HOW COULD YOU?", she screamed._

_"I think we have to talk . . .", said Soul._

_"Oh no. It's OVER. O-V-E-R. OVER!", then she stomped of. They kissed again._

_At Home on the phone with Liz._

_"Yeah, it was amazing, Liz.", said Maka._

_"I can't believe you're with Soul!", squealed Liz._

_"I know right?", I squealed back "Hang on, I got another call."_

_"Hey baby, it's me.", said Soul._

_"Hey Soul!", I said._

_"Wanna hang tonight at the park?", he asked._

_"Sure. Meet you there!", I said._

**_At The Park._**

_"What are you guys doing?", I asked._

_"It's weed. Try some.", said Soul, Kiliki and Black Star were there._

_"Isn't that illegal?", I asked in disbelief._

_"No one's around.", said Kiliki._

_"What's that light.", I said worriedly._

_"It's the cops. RUN!", yelled Black Star._

_We ran but I tripped and fell my knee was bleeding heavily, I couldn't get up it hurt too much._

_'I'm dead, their gonna catch me', I thought worriedly. "SOUL! . . . help . . ." but he never looked back._

_"Maka?!", asked a guy "What are the cops doing here . . ."_

_I felt strong arms carry me. He laid me on the park bench, I sat up._

_"W . . . what happened?", I asked the guy._

_"I'm not sure, Maka.", he said._

_"How do you know my name?", I asked._

_". . . . . . . . ."_

_'He looks really familiar!', I thought "Who are you?_

_"Of course you wouldn't remember me . . .", he said sadly._

_"I'm . . . i'm sorry, am I suppose-"_

_"Do you still need me?", he interrupted._

_"No, not really . . ."_

_"Then take care.", he said._

_'Who is he . . . I better get home . . .'_

_At Maka's house._

_"What happened that night . . ."_

_Then I felt a sharp pain in my head. I remembered everything._

_"Soul didn't even come back for me . . . I better go to bed", after that I went to bed._

**_The Next Day At School._**

_"I guess I have to face Soul today . . ."_

_"Hey, Maka. Last night was pretty rockin', huh?", said Soul._

_'Don't even . . .', I thought "Why did you run off like that."_

_"Cuz the cops were coming . . .?", he said looking confused._

_"Did you even hear me when I fell?", I asked upset._

_"No . . .?"_

_"YOU ALMOST GOT ME BUSTED FOR SOMETHING I DIDNT DO!", I yelled at him._

_"Calm down, Maka! I thought you would be cool about this!", he said boredly._

_"I . . . I am fine about this . . ."_

_"Then let's just forget about it, okay?"_

_"Ok . . . okay . .", I said, he kissed me._

_"Wanna ditch class and hang instead?", he asked._

_"Okay . . ."_

_"Great. Turn in the math project for us, okay babe?", he said._

_"Okay."_

_In The Classroom._

_'That's the guy who saved me last night', I thought "Umm . . . Kid? Is that your name."_

_"Yeah, hey Maka."_

_"Thanks for helping me . . . last night . . That was you, wasn't it?"_

_"You sure are dumb for someone who is so smart.", he said smiling._

_'He thinks i'm smart', I thought happily "Well, uhh . . . thanks."_

_"No problem."_

_"Bye"_

_"Bye, Maka."_

_Outside._

_'I wonder where Liz is . . . she wasn't in the classroom.', I thought._

_I hear noises and hide behind a tree, I take a peek._

_'What are Liz and Soul doing together?', I thought and I see them kiss 'I can't believe Liz would . . .'_

_"Isn't Maka going to be here soon?", she asked._

_"We have time. I told her to turn in our math project.", said Soul smirking._

_"Oh, Soul!"_

_"You Know, I'd break up with her for you."_

_I start to cry. I ran to the nearby lake._

_"How could she.", I said crying._

_"How could who?"_

_"Oh, hey Tsubaki."_

_"I'm guessing its Soul.", she said._

_"How did you know . . . "_

_"Well. it's Soul you know.", she said._

_"Liz knew how I felt."_

_"I'm surprised Liz let you go for him, considering their history."_

_"History?", I asked._

_"Isn't Liz suppose to be you best friend . . ."_

_"Well . . . yeah . . . but-"_

_"Well there's a lot you don't know about her."_

_"Tsubaki, what history?"_

_"Well you only moved here last year, but Soul and Liz were the official couple.", she explained._

_"I . . . I didn't know that . . ."_

_"It's ok Maka. Soul hurts everyone. To be honest, I think she's stupid enough to get back together with him!", she said laughing a little "You deserve someone who wants you . . .someone who cares about you . . . and someone who makes you laugh."_

_"Like Kid . . .", I whispered._

_"Did you just say Kid?", I blushed. */*_

_"N . .no!", I said blushing 'Dang, did I say Kid out loud?'_

_"You know, if you like Kid, go for it.", she said approvingly._

_"I didn't say-"_

_"No, Maka. Seriously."_

_"Wait, really?", I asked._

_"I'm sure it's going to be fine."_

_"O . . . Okay . . . thanks Tsubaki.", I said wiping away the tears._

_"Anytime.", she said smiling then we hugged and I walked back to Soul and the others._

_"Hey . . . Soul . . . Liz . . ."_

_"Maka! We missed you at the park!"_

_"Don't start, Soul.", I said angrily_

_"You okay, babe?", he asked._

_"Don't talk to him like that, Maka", said Liz while Kid walks by and stops to listen._

_"Of course, you would defend him", I said bitterly._

_"What do you mean", asked Liz._

_"I was at the park sooner than you thought, Liz!", I spoke her name with venom almost screaming._

_'Is Soul back together with Liz?', thought Kid, still no one noticed him._

_"You mean . . .", started Soul._

_"Go on . . .", I said._

_"We get it . . . Maka . . ."_

_"You know you didn't even tell me you had something with Soul before!", I screamed at her._

_"That was because you liked him! And I-"_

_"At least Tsubaki was a true friend and told me!", I yelled._

_'Wait she talked to Tsubaki? Did Tsubaki tell her how I felt?!' thought Kid, still nit noticed._

_"Maka-", started Liz._

_"Save it.", I said "And Soul. You didn't even help me back there last night!"_

_"Babe, I thought we agreed to forget-"_

_"Don't call me babe. You know, Kid was the one that saved me?"_

_"That Geeky Kid?", he asked._

_"He's more than you'll ever be."_

_"Thanks Maka.", said Kid finally noticed._

_"Kid! How long were you-", I asked blushing._

_"Long enough", he answered smiling a bit._

_Then he walked up to me and kissed me. It wasn't like my kisses with Soul, pointless and fake, it was passionate, sweet and true. Then I realized it I was in love with Kid._

**_Future:_**

_"Now with the power vested in me I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride", exclaimed the priest._

_"I still remember how you to met", said Tsubaki, the maid of honor, smiling brightly at us._

_"Me too, Tsubaki", I said smiling back._

_"It wasn't a love story, it was a story about love."_

**_The End_**


End file.
